snakeversefandomcom-20200214-history
MNRPG
The second game set in the Maelstrom. GMed by Nigel. Plot Characters PCs * Gray T. President * Blade * Sakura Sakura, Devil of Employment Termination * Lorge * Genny * Ali Bagba * Auntie Arctica * Rauser * Charles NPCs * Duchess Tavelia Rex of Canada * Duke Larius Rex of Canada * Canada Rex, the Ducal Tyrannosaurus Rex * Boris von Batwing, the Ducal Pterodactyl Mount * The Compsognathus, Overseer of the Prehistoric Canadian Grand Games * Duke Velociraptor of Prehistoric Canada * Jesaurus * Rody * Keiko, Japanese Ambassador to Canada * Shine, Warden of the Desu Keibu * Queen Bean XVIII the Green "Fakebeard the Pirate" of England * Sir Talksalot * Sir Little Girl * Sir Frumplekins * Sir Lookslikearhino * Robospierre * The Megapope * The Gigapope * Vlad, Ruler of Russia * The Master * The Great Master * The Greater Master * The Greatest Master * Princess Squirrel * Princess Sassafras * Princess Ugly Man * Mother Goose, She Who Knows All, She Who Can See Into Your Darkest Nightmare Important Items * Ali Bagba's Bag * The Orb of Fruitful Endeavors (A.K.A. The Orb of Gooseful Endeavors) * The Orb of Fruitless Endeavors (A.K.A. The Orb of Gooseless Endeavors) The Entire Contents of Ali Bagba's Bag # Lily # Note that says, "I hate you. -Your secret admirer" # Tantalizing rattling gift box that can't be opened # Ethernet Cable # Muskrat # Padlock # Italian Salad Dressing # Asprin # Creeper (Minecraft) # Creeper (Old Man) # Rabid Lion Seal # The French National Anthem # The Smell of Spring # Wristwatch Remover # Horn of a Goat # Betti the Rhyming Yeti's Long-Lost Lover's Pancreas # Betti the Rhyming Yeti's Long-Lost Lover's Eyeglasses # Betti the Rhyming Yeti's Long-Lost Lover's Nostril # Necrotic Snowball # Smelling Salts # Hydrogen Peroxide # Velociraptor Bait # Portal into the Dimension of Velociraptors # Bolt (metal) # Flashbang # n00b # INSTANT AND UNAVOIDABLE DEATH # Iron Maiden # Sushi Chef # Stale Mackerel Paste # Flying Broomstick # Pickup Truck # Hovercraft # Staple Gun # An angry Irishman with a frying pan # The great creeper from the sky # Model-T # A storm made of dice # BEES # A storm of BEES # Caribou with 50 arms coming out of its face # Nine gun # Nime gun # Mind gun # Mine gun # Mime gun # A bridge # Boots of wall kicking # Dog bone # A. Gerber Cusp (NRPG) # Friedrich (Destiny) # Saber (Destiny) # Joe (CoC) # Seraphel (Exalted) # The Creator (M&M) # Bag of holding # Probability Generator # Talisman of 1 # Talisman of 0 # Hand of Rude Gestures # Max (Exalted) # Duck # Rabid Rhinoceros # Quantum Toaster # Schrodinger’s cat # Rod of Blinking (gives ability to blink) # Rod of Blinking (makes target blink) # Pink Toupee # Sentient Iphone # Ammodile # Upsilon-14 (NRPG) # A 3-foot ball of lard # A horse # Dwarf Nobleman # Frozen Noodles # GOONS # Love serum # Hate serum # Quantum baton of Copper to Curses # Cloak of super visibility # Get out of jail free card # Get a free jail card # Scythe of pickling # Squirrel with two heads # Green eggs and ham # Bike that pedals backwards # Flying motorcycle (with wings) # An air guitar (a guitar that runs on air) # Lightning bolt # A nice suit # Pirate battleship (with ramming prow) # 5-leaf clover # Sumo Surprise # Bionic Kestrel # Hurley # Arkenpliers # Arkenhammer # Blanket made of cheese # POWERTHIRST # Doctorate in Arcanotechnology # Mecha stilts # Boxing gloves made of biceps # Splendor Man # Polarity inverter # Illusionary Cake # Riding lawnmower that flies and leaves a rainbow trail # Scouter (of power levels) # Unobtanium # Dysfunction generator # Boombox # Box of Booms # Mutation serum # Do-it-yourself mad scientist lab # Awesome sauce # Leeches # Pope mobile # 99 dollar bill # Skull cup with grape juice # SCIENCE for Dummies # Outdated Beam Spam # Evil rubber duckie # Tuba toothpaste # Base-12 calculator # Holy cheese slicer # Chrome boxer shorts # Two symbols and a snare drum # Killer rabbit # Holy hand grenade # Face-down trap card # Philosoraptor # Build-it-yourself harem # Mudcrab # Wabbajack # Quail gun # Top Hat # Quantum baton of swords to seals # Leggings of shark jumping # Horse # Cow # Fig-loving Farmer # Wallaby # Mr. Muskrat # Platypus # Shoopawhoofawhoo! # Gnarled tree roots # Symbiosis juice # Boiling mud # H1N1 # Diseased dead pig with open sores # A discarded apple rind # A fragment of the true cross # A fragment of wood that was believed to be from the true cross, but was eventually forensically proven to be a forgery # A flute that only plays jazz # Dirigible # Mini-dirigible # Tears made of acid # Tears made of tears # Forced wedding dress # Lollipop of tongue-duplication # Sour eyedrops # Sweet eyedrops # Salty eyedrops # Bitter eyedrops # Savory eyedrops # Nickel (coin) # Nickel (lump of metal) # One million dollars! # Yourself # Uranium # Amoeba Monster (Garfield) # Apple # Automag (Halo) # Azula (Avatar: TLA) # Bag of Bags # Balloon # Banana # Baneling (Starcraft) # Black Lotus (MTG) # Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Yugioh) # Brick # Bubble Buddy (Spongebob) # Bubblegum # Bubblewrap # Buster Sword (Final Fantasy) # Camera Obscura (Fatal Frame) # Canti (Fooly Cooly) # Cardboard Box # Chainfist (Warhammer 40k) # Chainmail # Chemical X (Powerpuff Girls) # Claptrap (Borderlands) # Cold Virus # Cotton Candy # Darth Vader's Helmet # Deathclaw (Fallout) # Deku Stick # Duct Tape # Dwarven Fishing Pole (World of Warcraft) # EMP device # Eva Unit 101 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) # Excalibur # Fancy Cocktail Dress # Fish Bones # Foash (Pathfinder) # Giant Purple Paperclip # Giant Squid that lives in the lake at Hogwarts # Granola # Gravity Gun (Half-Life) # Green Herb (Resident Evil) # Grenade Pen (James Bond) # Gundam Wing # Hamburglar # Hammer # Haunted Pillow # Iodine # Iocane Powder # iPod Classic # Irradiated Spider # Jenga Blocks # Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) # Key Blade (Kingdom Hearts) # King Leonidas (300) # Kitchenaid Stand Mixer # L-Block (Tetris) # Lebron James (NBA) # Magikarp # Magnet # Metaknight # Metal War Graymon (Digimon) # Mr. T (Mr. T) # Zariel (NRPG) # Nimbus 2000 (Harry Potter) # Pacman # Peppermint Scythe (Guildwars) # Pickled Human Hand # Pork # Portal Gun # Prinny (Disgaea) # Radioactive Rubberpants (Invader Zim) # Swarm of Bloodspiders # Rick Astley # Robo-Ky (Guilty Gear) # Rocket Launcher # Rum # Jack Sparrow # Samus Aran # Sandvich (TF2) # Shark Repellant (Batman) # Shoggoth (H.P. Lovecraft) # Spinzaku (Code Geass) # Spork # Swordchucks # Tablewrecker # Tachikoma (Ghost in the Shell) # Tear (Recettear) # The Hobbit (book) # The Red Pill (The Matrix) # The Subtle Knife (His Dark Materials) # Transmogrifier Gun (Calvin & Hobbes) # Triple-Barrelled Shotgun (Doom) # Trogdor # Twinkies # Ukelele # Very Androgenous Guy # Viking Helmet # Wild Haggis # Wirt's Leg (Diablo) # World's Tiniest Violin # Yangire Goth Loli # Yellow Ribbon # Fork of Truth # Yoshi Egg # Zombie Sue (Dresden Files) # Gohda # Beatrice's Schoolgirl Outfit # Sugarplum # Neurotoxin-in-a-can # Yellow Wallpaper # Beret (hat) # Beret (scientist) # Sneakers of invisibility # Tub of black licorice # Ping-pong table # Ping-pong ball # Bucket of lava # Complete manual of internet protocol # Parachute # Air compressor # Stepladder # Buddhist monk # Laser chicken (shoots lasers) # Laser chicken (made of lasers) # Nothing # Cthulhu # Fossilized llama spit # Zygote bait # Stone soup # Turducken # Ducturken # Churkeduck # Chiduckey # Duchikey # Turchiduck # Delicious eyeball # Passport # Mona Lisa # Remote-controlled flying nailgun # 10,000 F Glue-gun # Set of thumbscrews # Noose # Bloodstained axe # Jar o' fingernail clippings # Brain bleach # Box jellyfish # Talking dog # Learn to speak Portugese in 10 seconds! (book) # Seaweed monster # Man made of tongues # Zoologist # Fig tree # Shh! It's a secret! # Time-travelling taco # Grappling hook # Eye hooks (for pulling out eyes) # Sack of hyenas # Iron (tool) # Iron (ingot) # Hot poker # Royal flush # Board with a nail in it # Shark teeth dentures # Spray bottle of hydrochloric acid # Nihilist # Takoyaki # Fox lips # Bear trap # Infinite Russian doll # Possessed doll # Possessed teddy bear # Lyre bird # Recording of 1000 people screaming in unison # Recording of 1000 people laughing in unison # Newt # Orange paint # Rainbow paint # Personal chorus # Wrecking ball # Anvil summoner # Combination-lock safe # Set of two linked trash cans (in one, out the other) # Potato gun # Blacklight flashlight # Male radar # Female radar # Zombie Lincoln # Clap-on nuclear bomb # Glass cage # Fold-up yurt # Gas stove # Propane tank # 6-foot rubber band made of steel with spikes # Chunk of dirt # Super-fertile chunk of dirt # Nicotine gun # Nicotine gum # Strap-on soul patch # Strap-on goatee # Strap-on goat # Shanty town (pull an additional 2 items) # Sword of honorless death # Royal seal (animal) # Voice disguiser # Signal scrambler # Wiretapping kit # Treasure map # Cocoa beans # Maim gun # Maimed seagull with three heads # Skeletal elephant # Pogo-stick from the moon # Screwdriver jackhammer # Macroeconomicon # Microeconomicon # Flute of wasting # Clarinet of mourning # Trombone of explosions # Piano of indigestion # Xylophone of clairvoyance # Zither of pain # Theremin of hubris # Accordion of anticlimax # French horn of soggy french fries # Camera of truth (dispells illusions) # Rope # Diamond ring that is perpetually too small # Taser # Finger-snapper (breaks fingers) # Insane medical doctor # Swiss Air Force Knife # Swiss Coast Guard Knife # Swiss Marine Knife # Swiss Navy Knife # Swiss Army Knife # Yes Man (person) # Turtle fence # Quantum Baton of Soldiers to Sandwiches # Donut Mobius strip # Red Ryder BB gun # Eleven-alarm chili # Cucumber # Planes on a snake # Rain of d10s # Shrink ray # Shrink wrap ray # Rubber biscuit # Plasma grenade # Apple rind # Piece of the fake true cross # A barrel of salted mackerel # Caribou with infinity arms made of teeth coming out of its face # Water balloon filled with bleach # Water balloon filled with acid # Water balloon filled with water # Water balloon filled with St. Elmo's Fire # Water balloon filled with molasses # Contagion engine # Fuzzy pink bunny slippers # The kilogram # Faerie dust # Skis # Skis with mounted turrets # Window # Syringe gun # Newspaper of truth-making (events written in it become true) # Newspaper of truth-finding (events written in it are true) # Death Note # Baseball bat # Cleaver # The King of France # A beautiful lullaby # Noise-cancelling headphones # Electric eel # Time-loop wristwatch # Corkscrew # Color-changing tutu # Dragon egg # Ice dragon # Hydra (mythical creature) # Hydra (Kirby's Air Ride) # Entropy reversal device # Redead # An uncomfortable feeling that you've forgotten something # Vuvuzela # Impassible staff (when set down, can't be passed by) # Impossible staff (Escher-esqe staff) # Impossible staff (uncooperative employees) # Interesting marble (everyone want to stare at it) # Embarrassing photograph # True love # False love # False hope # Insanity # A little girl named Bebelia (actually an old man) # A new name # A license to kill # Ruby slippers # A hot air balloon # A lukewarm air balloon # A basket of poisoned candy # Personification amulet (personifies concepts and inanimate objects) # Grievous wounds # Smallpox # Chicken pox # Lava pox # Drool canteen # Eclectic car # Circus monkey with a love for citrus # Daddy issues # A grizzled nanny # A grizzly nanny # Permanent loss of the sense of smell # Permanent loss of the sense of taste # Permanent deafness # Permanent blindness # Laser goggles # Awesome cape # Growth bean (makes eater grow) # Growth bean (gives eater cancer) # Growth bean (beans you in the head by placing something in your path that you are slightly too tall for) # Rotten eggs # Yuletide cheer # Yuletide despair # Energy drink # Synergy drink # Clergy drink # Mesopotamian pottery shard # ROCKS FALL, EVERYONE DIES # Everyone loves you now # Jerk named Barney # Cellphone that periodically rings and has heavy breathing on the other end # "You must be this tall to ride" sign with the marker at 7' # Sign that says "Ha Ha!" # Pair of walkie-talkies # Crystal Dragon Pope # Tapdancing beetle # Full-sized tree # Train traveling 60 mph # Yukari (Mask) # Yukari (Azumanga Daioh) # Person with a bag out of which they pull another person # Land mines that are only activated by standing over them and dancing like a chicken for 5 seconds. # Snowglobe containing the universe # 'A Whole Lot' of guards # NRPG # Chime # Nime # Lime # Santa Claus # Inflatable squeaky hammer made of snakebone # Snakeblood # Ticket labeled "Redeem to become GM for ten minutes" (X) # Letter reading "Send help, I'm trapped in a bag!" # Little boy who is trapped in a bag # Ticket for a 13:72 AM train from London to New York # Porkometer # The empty set # The empty suit # The empty suite # The empty seat # The empty suitor # RAGE # Two squiggly brackets, containing nothing between them # A proof that P=NP # Robot from the future # Robot from the past # Robot from the present # Space chrome # (in red) "A witch did it with magic" # Nooooooooooooooooooooooodles # Jade # A logical contradiction # A clock with 26 hours that somehow always tells the correct time # A plastic wind-up toy that explodes violently several hours later # A bouncy ball that compels its owner to play with it until they accidentally lose it # Top hat and monocle # Coupon for "One Bag Pull as a Free Action" # Ghosts that do rat damage # Rats that do ghost damage # Damage that does rat ghosts # Gigarats # Yottarats # Bearded man with his mind on another planet # Emerson Tower # Underground river, complete with forklift and dead Emery # Key-maker complete with attached timer # Dreidel # Complete works of William Shakesbear # Semantic trick # Empty jam jar with a magic rules tip inside with the letter 'F' # Joseph's disembodied head saying "I'm not dead yet!" # The holy grail # Whu-pah # Holy baloney # Holy smokes # Great Scot # The Greatest Scot # Holy Macaroni # A Scot who has seen better years # The one true Scotsman # Rosebud # Sleigh being pulled by sharks # Emoticon # Emoticonference # Emoticonsole # Emoticonsolation prize # Copy of the next thing pulled out of the pag # Emoticontainer # Emoticontract # Hello Cthulhu # Hello Kitty # The best thing since sliced bread # Four-sided triangle # The Average American # A rock so heavy even God can't lift it # Googul of Chromes # Knat # Miki # Misha # Viola # Celia # Door being opened Viola-style # Cley # Alpha fortress # Eye-killing cardholder book from the Dreaming (ask Austin) # Mind-numbing horror (the painting) # Fantasia (Puppets) # Silencia (Puppets) # Tiltyu # Boxbot (Gunnerkrigg Court) # Boxbot (Yotsuba) # Amazon Danbo thing (http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs38/f/2010/122/5/e/5e25fe9bad8c5ae4c39d3b2533ab3a29.jpg) # Staff that turns wielder into magical girl # Staff that makes the player of its wielder magical # The One Ring # (green text) "Who killed the queen?" # Celestia (Destiny) # The Computer (Paranoia) # A tune so viscous you can carry it in a bucket # Heart container # Heart (organ) # Heart (stat) # Sanity (stat) # River overflowing with mackerel # Venom (Exalted) # Belegul (Exlated) # Stella # Solomon # *redacted* (Destiny) # Goose that lays golden eggs # Golden egg that lays geese # Editing # Advertisement # Earworm (program) # Earworm (creature) # Earworm troubles # The process of coming up with items for the bag # Brick suggestions # Bad smell # Smad bell # Tea party # ???? # Profit # Linking book # Wikipedia # Kiwipedia # Fort Kiwi # Wikipede # Centipede # Millipede # Decipede # Fuko (Clannad) # The softest # Liposuction ray # Bouncy Bubble Beverage # Report for termination notice # Colorblindness # Hastily thought-out argument for why I shouldn't be terminated involving commie mutant traitors # Crate of cats # Crate of bats # Crate of vats # Rust golem # Dust golem # Smartphone golem # Ricky Mambo Seamus # Pony # Piece of cheese cut into 8 slices with one cut (figure it out Daniel!) # Battler's incompetence # Yoshi # Raocow # Whiskerfred # Unicorn powder # Troll (bridge) # Troll (internet) # LARPer # Ghast (Minecraft) # Demonic flamethrower capable of melting chrome # Shaving gas # Please Monkey vs. Dr. Fight # Zombie Apocalypse # Velociraptor # Santa's bag # 10-foot ladle # 10-foot leek # Nanometer stick (like a meter stick) # Name-o-meter stick # The late Nigel is about to leave era # Pyborg # Arcy # Testy # All the time of worldwake (Pyborg/MTG...?) # Jace the mind-sculptor # Jace the mine-sculptor # Jace the mime-sculptor # All-in-one cheese slicer and sausage maker # Boombox with broken turbobase # A shrubbery # Dead parrot # George Washington's false teeth # Cardboard armor # Basket of banana slugs # Quantum baton of bones to bananas # 15 men on a dead man's chest # Quantum baton of barnacles to BRAINS # Trepanation tool # Panda bear # Black bear # Brown bear # Grizzly bear # Koala bear # Ugly bear # Pretty bear # Circus bear # Un-BEAR-ably bad pun # Adoring Fan (Oblivion) # Angry Teddy Bear # Bear Shark # Bernkastel # Big Bird # Bleached Brain # Bottle Cap # Can of Nuclear Fusion # Catbus (Totoro) # Cave Cricket # CD with monomolecular edges # Cricket Bat # Deathjack (Warmachine) # Dinosaur Commando # Dwarven Ulfserker (Battle for Wesnoth) # Exploding Cow that thinks it is a goat (Call of Cthulhu) # Furry Trout # Gilette Fusion Shaving Razor # Grape Juice Box # Growth Ray # Hot Chick with a Sword # Keiichi Maebara with Satoshi's Bat # Khador Gun Carriage (Warmachine) # Kuudere Ninja Girl # Little Green Men # M1 Abrams Battle Tank # Magical Unicorn # Nietono no Shana (Shakugan no Shana) # Ozzy Osbourne # Phaser (Star Trek) # Plump Helmet (Dwarf Fortress) # Poker Chips # Poptarts # Punisher (Trigun) # Ratmace (VG Cats) # Really hard chemistry midterm # Red bull # Robo Duck with Retractable Laser Cannons # Robocop # Rocket Punch Gun (Persona 3) # Rubber Duck # Sonic Screwdriver (Dr. Who) # Super Sheep (Wormz) # Tube of Magic Acid # Vindictive Otaku # Weremonkey # Turtle Shell # Bowser # Kamek # Maxim Tomato # T-rex mask (become as strong as a T-rex as long as your arms are hunched) # The number 3 # Recursion # Multiplying muffins # Antimatter # Richard Garfield # Prince (Wolves) # Quantum computer # Amaterasu # Meat grinder # Can opener # Headcrab # Aebis # Bucket of fireworks # Not a playground for the children # Enough formaldehyde to choke a horse # Enough horse to choke a horse # Umbrella laser # Antiantimatter # Horse gun # Lies # Truths # Staircar (Arrested Development) # Sonar system # Fizzy lifting drinks (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) # Everlasting Gobstopper (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) # Polyphemus # Fierce Deity Mask (Majora's Mask) # Wind Waker # Navi (Ocarina of Time) # Triforce of Power # Triforce of Wisdom # Triforce of Courage # Punches # Rock-it-Launcher # Rocket Lawnchair # Pocket Lawnchair # Portal socks # Bare bear # Someone giving a eulogy for Daniel's character # Daniel's character's corpse # Daniel's character's fake corpse, actually a guy named Zoo # Reanimator that turns people into dancing zombies # Image of a rocket lawnchair # Ridiculous toupee # Cowtapult # 747 # Key to a random lock # Rody # Emery # Certainty generator # Disfunctionality generator # BEE GRENADE # Forty mechs that are worth more than the rest of the world put together # Pair of razor rabbits # Razor rabbi # Razer rabbit # Bag of Arson # A severe case of terminal silliness # A case labelled "Terminal Silliness" # Zambo the Green # Glittering Form of the Ancients (you get shot by the laser) # Ramming Speed # Meme gun # Lame gun (doesn't do anything) # Lame gun (makes the target lame) # Defibrillator # Explosive Evisceration # Wand of Explosive Evisceration # Recursive Acronym Detector # Daniel # Nigel # Jonathan # Michelle # Austin # Bret # Glass submarine # Submarine sandwich (vehicle) # Submarine sandwich (sandwich) # Neil (Puppets) # Gimli's axe (you must say "And my axe!" appropriately to use it effectively) # Cursed ring of pig-latin # Gun that shoots you out of it # Miki's bajillion demons # A magic bag with aim and shoot action # Dancing Xenamorph (Spaceballs) # Liquid Schwartz # Permanent disfigurement # The most spicy jalapeno ever # Arbitrary justice # Security card # Infinite improbability drive # Evil Ghandi # Evil Santa Claus # Hammer of fourth wall breaking # Dummies guide to metagaming # Entirely netural person # Lucky 9-sided die # Pi-sided die # Infinity-sided die # One-sided die # Pikachu # Saber (F/SN) # Jar of souls # Jar that traps souls # Jar of anti-souls # Animal communicator # The void contained in a shoe box # Schrodinger's cat # Rokkenjima # Portal to the universe of Destiny # Hives # Plague # Ebola # Botspam # A plot twist # Michelle rusty halberd # Bag of Potato Chips # Mini-TV # Dragon with a chef's hat # Life Note # Undeath Note # 1-Up Shroom # Super Shroom # Poison Shroom # Fire Flower # Penguin Suit (NSMBW) # Propellor Cap (NSMBW) # Nathan summoning circle # Haya (Destiny) # Lancer (Destiny) # Oscar Mayer Weinermobile # A vat full of scrabble tiles # Phoebe (Wolves) # Vanessa (Wolves) # The scrabble tile you need the most # The worstest person # Nathan's apartment # A deck of many things # Long cat # Rulesler # A random red text generator # Wormhole # Mr. Rogers # Red shirt (clothing) # Red shirt (person) # TV Tropes # Fete worse than death # Applied Phlebtoniusm # Butter knife that only cuts butter # Mean kitty # Butter knife made of butter # Oi! # Knifebutter that only cuts knives # Knife that cuts all other knives # Knife that makes Daniel angry # Magic set made only of cards that include shuffling # Spam made of bots # Awesomeness in a bucket # Silly putty made of brie # A bag that pulls out only the previous item that was pulled out of the bag # Diamond pickaxe # Clock that incessantly talks about what time it is in an increasingly annoying fashion # A stop sign (stops anything) # Basket of tubes labeled "Internet" # Truck labeled "Internet" # Sculpting Steel # Cheetah # Cheatah # Man-eating molerat # ROUS (The Princess Bride) # Square root of 2 over 2 # Bright triangle # Triangle whose sides add up to greater than 180 degrees # Cirno, the nine-sculptor # Fruitcake Elemental # Chess Set # Law and Justice # Duck Pumper # An escaped horse # An exceptionally stupid horse # Snake AIDS # Invisibility Machine (NRPG) # Thousands of Crickets # Bat man # Crazed birdseed # 2-headed coin # Airplane made of biceps # God # False God # False Dog # Floss God # Camelot # Camelittle # Heidi the Devil Maid (Wolves... sort of) # Cannibal # Spleen juice # Frozen turkey stuffed with dynamite # Killer Gloves of Boxing # The Entirety of Math (NRPG) # Wheel such that every time you spin it a squirrel comes out # Wheel of Fortune # Adder (snake) # Death # Barrel rolls # Four horsemen of the apocalypse # AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA # Pride # Wrath # Gluttony # Lust # Sloth # Greed # Envy # Hivemind gun # Underpowered Katana # Lightsaber # Magic cow # Overcharger # Times-two gun # Equinator # Carp (Dwarf Fortress) # Magic Eraser # Magic Paintbrush # Magic Schoolbus # Confetti gun # Loxapine # Headband of On-the-go Lobotomy # Talisman of Godly Power (one use, roll all dice at table) # Polystichum munitum # Sea cucumber (Parastichopus) # MR BEAR (Pathfinder) # Portal to MNRPG # Joseph # Sakura # Blade's Toe (MNRPG) # Kiki-Jiki # Herobrine # Gangrenous Toenail # Ali Bagba and all his possessions except for the GM ticket # (undefined) # (undefined) # (undefined) # (undefined) # (undefined) # Zyzzyva # Ali Bagba's Bag